


Sand and Sin

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Drinking, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Sylvain was in the sand on his back with Hubert sitting on top of him before he’d even seen Hubert move. His wrists were held down, digging into the sand as his towel sat uselessly beside them. The position sparked the embers of desire for Hubert that Sylvain had harbored in his stomach for months. It was impossible to tell if Hubert knew what this was doing, but in all likelihood, he did. Hubert was a perceptive bastard, Sylvain knew that much.“You are insufferable. Your arrogance and lackadaisical facade… I’ve seen how you stare at people when you think they’re not looking. As if your life and the lives of those around you are just games.” Hubert paused as a devilish smirk overtook his face. “Someone needs to put you in your place.”
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Sand and Sin

Sylvain threw his head back and laughed, letting his spiked melon floats slosh out of his cups and onto the bodies around him. The pounding music and close dancing were distracting enough to keep everyone–including the girl who kept bumping into him and making eyes–from noticing as they grew sticky from spilled drinks and sunscreen. Even if they minded, Sylvain knew he was too tipsy to dance without spilling even if he wanted to.

Sylvain thought, in passing, that senior spring break really was the best of them all. He was so nearly done with school that he didn’t need to fear the consequences of his behavior quite as much as he had before. He had the confidence to come out wearing and doing whatever he liked, even if Ingrid and Dorothea had insisted his tasseled belt and sunglasses looked silly.

His semi-coherent thoughts and gratitude dissolved when the girl in front of him started pressing her ass to his hips. Sylvain hummed and swayed where he was. He wasn’t particularly interested in her. Still, he wasn’t going to get in the way of her fun. Just as the woman started to move her hips to the music, someone slammed into him and knocked him away from the girl. The contact was much too forceful to be accidental.

“Back off man, that’s my fucking girlfriend!” The guy hissed, barely audible over the music.

Sylvain put his hands up as best he could with two drinks in his hands and a buzzed brain. “Hey, it’s not my fault she’s dancing on me!”

The guy shoved Sylvain again, this time spilling drinks over Sylvain’s bare chest and abs. Sylvain huffed, little more than annoyed. The girl looked around, confused, as her apparent boyfriend stepped between her and Sylvain. Sylvain chugged one of his drinks and tossed the plastic cup to the sand. He needed at least one hand to defend himself.

The guy reeled his arm back like he was going to throw a punch. Sylvain put his free arm up over his face. The guy’s arm was grabbed before it could make its way towards Sylvain’s face. Sliding his eyes up from the hand holding his assailant back, Sylvain recognized none other than Hubert von Vestra wearing his ridiculous shoulder covering, knee-length one piece that looked like it belonged in the 50s.

“Sir, I’m sorry for his behavior. Rather than let you start a scene over it, I will take care of the situation.” Hubert turned to look at Sylvain, expression unreadable.

The guy huffed and yanked his arm out of Hubert’s grip, but he didn’t move at Sylvain again. Instead, he grabbed his girlfriend and they stumbled off into another part of the crowd. Sylvain sighed in relief, but his body went tense again when Hubert grabbed his wrist.

Hubert started walking away without a word or glance at Sylvain. He had more strength than was fair for his thin body. Sylvain’s repeated attempts to wiggle away and vanish into the crowd failed–not that he minded being pulled around by Hubert. Hubert still had not said anything, but the building tension and tight grip said enough. Sylvain gave in to being pulled away, shivering when the cold air hit his skin as they escaped the mass of partying students. Hubert still didn’t stop.

“Uh, what’s your plan here?” Sylvain asked.

He got no answer as they marched around a bend on the beach, so he tried again. “I think we’re far enough away for you to scold me. I know that’s what you want.”

Hubert yanked them into a cove, completely separating them from the music and crowd of people. “Must you always rely on others to conduct yourself reasonably? Just when I think I need not keep an eye on you, you find a way to toy with having your teeth knocked out.”

Sylvain paused for a second to decode Hubert’s comment and process the underlying concern as he finished off his remaining drink. The fog in his brain slowed the process, but Hubert was patient, brushing his hands down the black and white stripes of his suit to smooth it. Once Sylvain had put it all together, he perked back up and set the cup on a nearby rock.

“I don’t believe that I rely that heavily on anyone. People just can’t resist jumping in to help me, you included.” Instinctively, Sylvain flashed Hubert a dazzling smile and winked.

Sylvain was in the sand on his back with Hubert sitting on top of him before he’d even seen Hubert move. His wrists were held down, digging into the sand as his towel sat uselessly beside them. The position sparked the embers of desire for Hubert that Sylvain had harbored in his stomach for months. It was impossible to tell if Hubert knew what this was doing, but in all likelihood, he did. Hubert was a perceptive bastard, Sylvain knew that much.

“You are insufferable. Your arrogance and lackadaisical facade… I’ve seen how you stare at people when you think they’re not looking. As if your life and the lives of those around you are just games.” Hubert paused as a devilish smirk overtook his face. “Someone needs to put you in your place.”

Sylvain moaned openly at Hubert’s assessment, those pale green eyes stripping Sylvain down for a long moment. He yelped in shock as Hubert slid down, lowering his head and lapping up the sticky residue of Sylvain’s spilled drink. Hubert circled his tongue over Sylvain’s hardened nipples before trailing down to suck softly at the crevices around Sylvain’s abs.

Sylvain moved to run his hands through Hubert’s hair and push him downward, but he was still pinned at the wrists. Hubert pushed them down harder when he felt Sylvain attempt to move. Sylvain whined, laying his head back. His sunglasses sat crooked on his flushed face.

“For all of your claims about absurd bedroom conquests, you melt at the slightest touch.” Hubert punctuated every few words with another lick over Sylvain’s torso.

Sylvain hummed and watched as well as he could as Hubert dipped his tongue under Sylvain’s crooked waistband. Hubert picked up the fabric with his teeth and let it snap back against Sylvain’s skin. Then, he took a tassel in his mouth and tugged Sylvain’s belt. Sylvain lifted his hips off the ground, begging silently for more.

“So eager and willing to give in…” Hubert muttered, kissing Sylvain’s growing erection through his swim trunks.

“Only for you,” Sylvain gasped.

Hubert laughed, hard and loud, his breath washing over Sylvain’s cock. “Is that so?”

Sylvain blushed and nodded. Hubert licked his way all the way from Sylvain’s waistband to his necklace, watching with a hungry gaze as Sylvain squirmed. His face hovered over Sylvain’s, their breath mixing. Sylvain felt cornered, deliciously helpless under Hubert’s body.

“Then I  _ must _ make use of this opportunity.” Hubert smashed his lips against Sylvain’s with bruising force.

Sylvain felt ashamed and excited by how bad he needed it already. He was aching in his trunks, mouth falling open to Hubert as soon as he felt the brush of tongue over his lips. The dark chuckle Hubert breathed into him was more intoxicating than the spiked melon float Hubert had just licked off of him. Sylvain felt like he was spinning. He started to explore in return, losing himself in their kiss.

Hubert pulled away with the same suddenness with which he’d started the kiss. Sylvain was left licking his lips to taste more of Hubert. Hubert looked down like he was studying something. With the bit of playfulness he had left, Sylvain thrust his hips up with a dramatic swipe of his tongue over his lips. Hubert nearly toppled over.

“Hubert, you’re toying with me. You wouldn’t be caught dead doing this in public.”

Hubert sat up and sighed. “So sure of yourself, Gautier. Have you learned nothing after all the time you’ve spent watching me?”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow, smirking. “What, you mean to say you’re not worried we’d get caught? There are hundreds of people, maybe 100 feet from us. What if someone walked over here?”

Hubert leaned forward again to hold Sylvain’s gaze, ignoring the distant noise of the party. “It wouldn’t be the first time,” Hubert leaned over and dropped his voice to a whisper in Sylvain’s ear, “but it would be the first time my partner may enjoy being caught more than me.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened in shock. He had no idea how Hubert could know about his… tendency, to push the limits of where he could get off. He opened his mouth to start denying, but Sylvain knew he’d reacted too obviously to redeem himself. Instead, he let the alcohol in his mind and the situation he was in sweep him away into realizing what had to be one of his most guarded fantasies.

“I suppose so. Wouldn’t it be more fun to get caught in a more incriminating position?” Sylvain whispered, still easing himself into yielding.

Hubert nodded, releasing Sylvain’s wrists. Sylvain started to sit up, but Hubert stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Stay.”

The simple command made Sylvain’s heart skip a beat. He obeyed, laying back down as Hubert stood up and stepped away. Sylvain felt like his body was on fire, his lust burning on the inside and his skin blazing under the sun. Sylvain glanced around to see Hubert shake out and spread Sylvain’s towel on the sand.

“Come.”

Sylvain stood and brushed as much sand away from his body as he could before settling onto the towel. Hubert lingered back and smirked. He twirled a finger. Sylvain took the hint and rolled over, sighing at the pressure on his cock.

“It’s a shame, we don’t have lube or a condom for me to take care of you properly.” Hubert ran a hand over Sylvain’s ass and gave it a cruel squeeze.

“Why don’t you check my pockets?” Sylvain choked out, rutting against the towel.

Hubert slid his hands around to grip Sylvain’s thighs. He made slow work of caressing the muscle there, sliding up inch by inch until he found Sylvain’s pocket. Hubert scoffed when he felt a plastic bottle and smooth wrapper inside.

“Appalling, Gautier. I should have expected this,” Hubert scolded as he pulled the lube and condom out. He drove his point home with a light slap of Sylvain’s ass.

Sylvain looked behind him when he heard a zipper. Hubert had opened his suit down to his waist, letting the fabric flop over and cover his hips. Sylvain ached to see if Hubert was as aroused as him, but he’d have to wait. Mercifully, Hubert flipped Sylvain back over and started removing Sylvain’s belt.

Once the buckle was undone, Hubert leaned down and pulled it with his teeth by a tassel. He let it trail over Sylvain’s tented swim trunks, eyes devious, drinking in Sylvain’s helpless fingers twisting the towel at his sides. Sylvain watched Hubert in disbelief.

Once the belt had slipped off to rest between Sylvain’s legs, Hubert tossed it aside. He eyed Sylvain’s crooked waistband for only a second before he ran his tongue over Sylvain’s exposed hip bone. Sylvain cried out before slapping a hand over his mouth. Hubert reached up and ripped his hand away.

“If you hide another sound from me, I will leave. Do you understand?”

“Th-the party, if we get caught–” Sylvain stuttered, cock twitching.

“Answer the question.” Hubert bit Sylvain’s hip, marking him.

“Yes,” Sylvain breathed, closing his eyes and surrendering to another level of release.

“Good.” Hubert pulled Sylvain’s swim trunks off in one quick motion.

Sylvain blushed at being exposed somewhere so easily accessible to strangers. As much as he tried to deny it, knowing they could be caught at any moment was a major factor contributing to the way his cock dripped. Unthinking, Sylvain reached a hand down to stroke himself. Hubert slapped his hand away before it made it past his abs.

“You’ll have your fun in due time. Flip back over. Hands and knees.” Hubert’s formality was gone, replaced with delicious certainty that made his commands tighten the coil already forming in Sylvain’s gut.

“What are you planning?” Sylvain asked, feeling Hubert’s hands roaming over his ass and thighs.

“I told you, I’m going to put you in your place.” Hubert sounded irritated, but it only turned Sylvain on further.

One of Hubert’s hands withdrew briefly. Sylvain heard a cap pop open. When the hand came back, it was to press a slippery digit against Sylvain’s tight hole. Sylvain leaned back against the pressure. Hubert played along, letting Sylvain swallow his finger up with the type of ease only a man starved could.

Hubert stayed still as Sylvain whined. Sylvain tried to push back to take Hubert deeper, but Hubert moved with him. Sylvain rocked forward and got the same result. Pounding a fist into the sand, Sylvain turned to glare at Hubert. Hubert smirked down at him for several long seconds. Then, Hubert started thrusting his fingers hard and fast.

Sylvain yelled and dropped his head to the ground, sticking his ass up for Hubert to pound into. Where his head rested, Sylvain had a perfect view of a strand of precome connecting the tip of his cock to the towel. The strand thickened when Hubert slammed into Sylvain’s prostate.

“Do you want another?” Hubert sneered, wiggling his finger to stretch Sylvain.

Whimpering, Sylvain nodded a frantic yes. Not a full second later, a second thin finger prodded at his rim. Sylvain was so tight that even two fingers made him feel full. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been the one getting fucked. He needed this treatment more often.

Hubert started to spread his fingers, pressing against Sylvain’s walls to open him up. Sylvain panted and gasped with every twist of the digits inside him. His cock was starting to hurt from neglect, and yet Hubert had still given no indication that this was affecting him at all. Sylvain wasn’t sure what would get to him, but it felt like time to start trying things.

“Hubert, please, let me have your cock. I need it so bad.” Sylvain exaggerated the need in his voice as he rocked his hips to match the motion of Hubert’s hand.

“I don’t believe you’ve earned it, Gautier,” Hubert retorted, giving a hard thrust with his fingers again.

“What do I need to do to earn it? Please, I’ll do anything, just  _ fuck me _ ,” Sylvain’s arms were starting to shake, sweat making his skin sticky as he was pushed to his limits of patience.

“You can’t. You’ll get it out of the kindness of my heart, when I decide it is time.”

“My dick hurts, damn it,” Sylvain snapped.

“Oh, I see. My apologies,” Hubert taunted, pulling his fingers out and leaving Sylvain clenching around nothing.

Sylvain waited for Hubert to press his cock inside, to fill him to the brim, but nothing came. Turning around, Sylvain found Hubert standing up and putting his suit back on properly. Panic flared in Sylvain’s chest. Scrambling to sit up, Sylvain waved for Hubert to come closer. He sighed in relief when Hubert listened and positioned himself for his next attempt.

“I don’t want to stop. Please, Hubert, I want this. I  _ need _ this. What can I do?” Sylvain sat on his knees and looked up with pleading eyes, knowing his slick erection was plain to see.

Hubert smiled, softer than Sylvain expected to ever see on Hubert’s sharp face, and let his suit fall to the floor. His cock sprang free, slender and long under trimmed black hair. It was completely hard, tip glistening much like Sylvain’s. Perhaps everything was getting to Hubert more than Sylvain anticipated.

“You’ve talked enough to get your jaw warmed up. I’d like to see it put to use.” Hubert’s voice was level, contrasting the wild look in his eyes.

Sylvain groaned and leaned forward. He let his mouth fall open, resting the head of Hubert’s cock on his tongue. Sylvain closed his lips and sucked gently, looking up at Hubert. Hubert sighed and fixed his stare on Sylvain’s mouth, spurring Sylvain to begin sliding down little by little. With every bob of his head, spit gathered at the corners of his mouth.

“Fuck, Sylvain,” Hubert growled.

Sylvain moaned and swirled his tongue. It was the first time that day Hubert had called him by name, and it felt amazing. Feeling his confidence grow and the ache in his cock subsiding, Sylvain set a rhythm with his head. He took Hubert from head to base each time, letting the filthy squelching of his throat fill the cove. His glasses slid down his nose, but Hubert pushed them back up with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Sliding back, Sylvain pressed his tongue to Hubert’s slit. He tasted wonderful, every drop of precome making Sylvain feel hotter. Hubert set his hands on Sylvain’s shoulders, squeezing hard. Feeling pinned on his knees made Sylvain’s cock twitch again, prompting Sylvain to suck harder.

“Keep that up and I’ll be done soon,” Hubert threatened, his bottom lip swollen from where it had been chewed.

Sylvain winked as he slid down one last time, holding Hubert in his throat for a few seconds before pulling away to gasp for air. Sylvain had spit dripping down his chin and over his necklace and chest, but he left it all. The way Hubert observed him suggested it was a nice view.

“Position yourself however you’d like. I will let you have my cock now.” Hubert was already rolling the condom on when he finished.

Sylvain cried out in relief and rushed to settle back on his hands and knees. He moved as far into the cove as he could when he heard the music on the beach, a reminder of how in public they still were. All of that melted away when Hubert’s hand rested on his hip.

Without a word, Hubert pushed in. Sylvain let out a choked noise as Hubert’s head popped in, making him ache and burn despite Hubert’s modest girth. Hubert continued to press it, unrelenting, as Sylvain arched his back. Sylvain was babbling nonsense by the time Hubert bottomed out.

“You’re a terrible libertine and it’s rubbing off on me,” Hubert hissed, reaching up to twist a hand in Sylvain’s hair.

“Goddess, please pull my hair,” Sylvain whined, clamping down around Hubert as his scalp tingled.

“She isn’t the one doing this,” Hubert corrected just before pulling almost all the way out of Sylvain.

With a firm grip on Sylvain’s hair, Hubert slammed forward and buried himself in Sylvain’s ass. Sylvain made an almost animalistic noise. This didn’t feel real. It was too good to be true, to have Hubert von Vestra finally fucking him. On the beach, no less. Sylvain wiggled his hips, grounding himself with the sensation of Hubert’s cockhead against his prostate.

“Hubert, please pull my hair,” Sylvain tried.

That pushed Hubert back into moving. He fucked Sylvain without mercy, pounding into him so hard that their skin slapped. He maintained his grip on Sylvain’s hair, using it to pull him back against each thrust.

Sylvain screamed, nearly sobbed, with pleasure. His cock ached again, slapping against his stomach and smearing him with precome. Every tug on his hair added to the throbbing. Sylvain’s throat felt raw from all the sounds he made. He didn’t have much left in him.

“Please touch me,” Sylvain sobbed.

“Touch you where?” Hubert leaned forward and nipped Sylvain’s ear.

“My cock. Please touch my cock. I can’t take this anymore.” Sylvain’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“I give you permission to touch your cock yourself.” Hubert let Sylvain’s hair go.

Sylvain shifted to move a hand down, wrapping his fingers around his cock. When he opened his mouth to thank Hubert, he had two fingers shoved in. Sylvain shuddered and started sucking, running his tongue over any skin he could find. Hubert started to move his fingers in Sylvain’s mouth in time with his thrusts into Sylvain’s ass.

Sylvain pumped his member with clumsy movements, too cockdrunk to coordinate himself. Still, even the slight contact rested on the edge of being too much. Hubert must have felt the way Sylvain was tensing and relaxing because he adjusted his hips to fuck Sylvain at a better angle. Sylvain screamed around Hubert’s fingers.

“Come for me, whore,” Hubert ordered.

Sylvain did as he was told. He came after three quick pumps of his hand, spreading his seed over his chest and the towel. His ass milked Hubert’s cock, the overstimulation kicking in almost as soon as Sylvain had begun to climax. He wailed and nibbled Hubert’s fingers, enduring until Hubert’s orgasm came. A few choppy thrusts and a long groan later, Hubert pulled out.

Sylvain felt dizzy. He flopped down into the mess on the towel, shaking and breathing hard. He felt so stretched open and used. The rush of his orgasm compounded with his drinking made him feel discombobulated. He was thankful they hadn’t been caught.

Closing his eyes, Sylvain steadied himself. He focused on how the towel felt against his skin, let his mind drift to the sound of the ocean waves. He heard Hubert remove the condom and zip his suit back up. When a shadow was cast over Sylvain’s eyes, he opened them to look up at Hubert’s towering form.

“Let me know when you need that again.” Hubert tossed Sylvain’s swim trunks over his ass before turning and walking away.

Sylvain smiled as he shifted on the towel. He left his trunks where they were, trusting that Hubert wouldn’t let anyone find him just yet. He’d have to take Hubert up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
